clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Fan Universe:Contests
These are the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki Contests started by Dancing Penguin. Read below to find out more about the contests. Only 3 participants per contest. Have fun! Winning: When a contest gets 3 players, the judge will decide the winner. You can 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place in one category. If you win, put a "Winner" Template on your user page. There are three templates: , , and . The templates allow you to show what categories you won that place in. See Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Contests/Winners for contest winners. See Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Contests/Best for the best entries. As the judge is not here, Alex001 will take over temporarily. We will be voting for a new judge here. If the old judge reutrns after the new judge has been chosen, then, there will be two judges. A message will be posted to the former judge about this. = Categories = Here all of the categories! Most Random Conversation Make a random conversation between two or more wiki creatures! #--Zapwire (talk) 23:13, 18 April 2009 (UTC) #|||~~DZGuymed~~||| 01:08, 19 April 2009 (UTC) #--[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 02:12, 19 April 2009 (UTC) 4.--[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 02:24, 19 April 2009 (UTC) 5. --Bugzy 05:53, 19 April 2009 (UTC) 6.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 06:24, 19 April 2009 (UTC) 7. --Bugzy 15:35, 22 April 2009 (UTC) *Zapwire's entry: **''Bullsquids are a odd alien discovered by the White Mesa science labs.'' **Tim: So Frank, you owe me a beverage. **...And you also borrowed my Furry Flats CD. What happened? **Frank: The Bulllsquid ate it. **Tim: 50 coins? **Frank: Bullsquid. *DZGuymed's Entry: **Ray: Hey, um uh can I look at that? **Ben: Um... yeah, but, what? **Ray: Here I'll grab it *takes Snowtendo DS* **Ray: OOOOYEAH!! YEAH I I I GOT A STAR!! UH HUH! YAH MARIO! COME ON COME ON! **Ben: What the heck are you doing?!!? *grabs DS* **Ray: ... **Ben: ... '' ''Triskelle3's Entry: **Friend: Aye? **Friend: Tell me your thoughts. **Friend: I have told you many of my unravelled ones. **Friend2: My thoughts right now involve eggs and bananas. **Friend2: I am trying to do a feasability analysis on creating an omlette with bananas. **Friend2: Such brilliant thoughts echo in my mind, eh? **Friend: Quite so, friend. **Friend: But if there is anymore, I will of course be willing to listen. **Friend2: That's about it. Though, I am also trying to devise a strategy to stop my puffle from biting my leg. Triskelle3's other entry: Two penguins on an online chat-box. Their usernames are Me and Friend. **Me: sara's online **Friend: ok **Me: can I write her a nasty IM? **Friend: no **Me: why? **Friend: you are not allowed **Me: by the order of...? **Friend: ;-) **Friend: MOI! **Me: but mum, please! **Friend: rofl! **Me: it would make me feel soo much better **Friend: ok, go right ahead then **Friend: ;-) **Me: no, you said I can't **Friend: you just had to give me the right reason **Me: ah **Me: don't know what to write **Me: would probably involve the words "two year old" "mwa mwa penguin" "obnoxious" and "immature" **Friend: "hey two year old" **Friend: lol **Me: i should post this converstaion on the wiki contests rofl **Me: just for laughs and giggles **Friend: lol **Friend: rofl **Me: on the off chance she'd read it **Friend: leaving out names of course **Me: no **Friend: oh my oh my **Me: well, yours, but not hers **Me: what can I say **Me: I'm nothing if not vindictive **Me: and I havne't done anything yet **Me: i've been soooo good **Me: *gag* **Friend: so be mean **Me: I don't think I could be meaner than sticking on it on the wiki contests **Friend: call her an immature mwa mwa penguin from the deepest depths of the hacker's underworld **Friend:roflmbo **Me: that would work **Me: but she'd probably ask what the hacker's underworld was and not get it **Me: it would ruin the insult **Friend: ROFL! **Me: must be something a small mind can comprehend **Me: basic **Me: like "hwi wittle baybee* **Me: ;-) **Friend: hwi wittle-bay-bee **Friend: lol **Friend: rofl **Me: too bad we didn't learn any insults in penguinian **Me: that would get her **Me: so young, and yet so cruel **Me: how did she get this way? **Me: :-P **Friend: je ne sais pas **Me: yeah, well, ain't that the way of the world **Me: most of the important stuff never gets explained **Me: c'est la vie **Friend: Oui **Me: ohh, en't you the showoff **Me: miss fancy handwriting **Me: or font **Me: whatever **Friend: rofl **Friend: yeppers **Me: have you worn a rut in the floor from all your rolling yet **Me: ? **Friend: yes **Friend: there is a dull spot on my carpet **Me: really? there's a piece of lint on mine **Me: how odd **Friend: lol **Me: my how this conversation has switched tracks **Me: it's so hard to be evil and vindictive for long periods of time Bugzy's Entry: Silly RV and UTK members having a MSN Clan War; *Chaotic]UTK: rofl. *Chaotic]UTK: poor trash noob RV members think they're something. *1337Lollie: Who else wants to take a in Chaotic's mouth? *Why_So: Betcha those two ladies from 2 girls 1 cup would take a go at it :) *Zy-El: Oh you guys think you are so tough. I had the secret service install a Gatling gun on my SuV and I'm ready for you . *BUGZY IN THE HIZZ-HOUSE DAWG: finally, some realistic border patrol protection. *BUGZY IN THE HIZZ-HOUSE DAWG: lmfao. *PERFECTION]UTK: BUGZY *PERFECTION]UTK: WHY IS IT *PERFECTION]UTK: THAT UR IN RV *PERFECTION]UTK: WITH ALL OF THE OTHER NUBS. *BUGZY IN THE HIZZ-HOUSE DAWG: because even nubs pwn the out of ur poor trash kiddy clan known as UTK. *BUGZY IN THE HIZZ-HOUSE DAWG: kkthx. *PERFECTION]UTK: YOU *PERFECTION]UTK: NOOB *PEFECTION]UTK: UTK > RV *PERFECTION]UTK: KKTHX. *PERFECTION]UTK: UTK LEADER CANCELLED UR PATHETIC TRUCE. *BUGZY IN THE HIZZ-HOUSE DAWG: did I strike a nerve? Wuts with the Clan RV comment? *BUGZY IN THE HIZZ-HOUSE DAWG: is he still sore rv dismantled every dueler on his site? *BUGZY IN THE HIZZ-HOUSE DAWG: still crying (secret information that won't be revealed to the public) *BUGZY IN THE HIZZ-HOUSE DAWG: still crying he has a dead end job and no woman in his life? *BUGZY IN THE HIZZ-HOUSE DAWG: still crying he has to pay people to edit, modify and post on his board? *BUGZY IN THE HIZZ-HOUSE DAWG: still crying about that pesky simulated activity mod on his board? *BUGZY IN THE HIZZ-HOUSE DAWG: still crying that he has been outdone in every facet of life by kids who made a site as a goof? *PERFECTION]UTK: NO *PERFECTION]UTK: HE'S CRYIN CUZ U CHUBS MAKE HIM LAUGH 2 MUCH. *BUGZY IN THE HIZZ-HOUSE DAWG: yup he's still crying... drops of hot sauce running down his cheeks. *BUGZY IN THE HIZZ-HOUSE DAWG: tell UTK to have a burrito chubs, it will make you feel better. *Chaotic]UTK: bak nubz. *Chaotic]UTK: ima invite more UTK members in this convo. *1337Lollie: Lmfao go ahead, we'll be happy to own more of your trash clan. ---- *Hick]UTK has joined the conversation. *BUGZY IN THE HIZZ-HOUSE DAWG: hick? *BUGZY IN THE HIZZ-HOUSE DAWG: lmfao *BUGZY IN THE HIZZ-HOUSE DAWG: you clearly must be a high rank in UTK. *Hick]UTK: stfu bugzy. *Hick]UTK: random pubcake. *BUGZY IN THE HIZZ-HOUSE DAWG: respect ur elders son. *BUGZY IN THE HIZZ-HOUSE DAWG: for i will PWN ur entire clan, then grind u all into chilli and feed it to ur parents. *1337Lollie: lol Bugzy = Eric Cartman. *Hick]UTK: there's more members of UTK than there is in RV u *Hick]UTK: UTK has 70+ members, u noobs only got 50. *cmscrack - smokin it since 96': yo bugzy, is hoe a swear word? *BUGZY IN THE HIZZ-HOUSE DAWG: depends. *BUGZY IN THE HIZZ-HOUSE DAWG: thers two meanings. *BUGZY IN THE HIZZ-HOUSE DAWG: hoe (noun) a farmer's tool used to sill soil. *BUGZY IN THE HIZZ-HOUSE DAWG: and the other hoe is PERFECTION]UTK's mom. *1337Lollie: LOL!!!!! *cmscrack - smokin it since 96': lmfao ownt. *PERFECTION]UTK: BUGZY UR SCARED TO GO ON RS. *PERFECTION]UTK: CUZ U GET OWNT 24/7. *BUGZY IN THE HIZZ-HOUSE DAWG: thing is bro and you can ask zy i dont give a anymore about RS or any of the BS drama that happens now because of the crap that went on then nor do i care about any of the dumbasses that still play that game. *BUGZY IN THE HIZZ-HOUSE DAWG: i just play 4 fun now, idc about the clan wars and all that. *PERFECTION]UTK: IS IT A BIRD? *PERFECTION]UTK: IS IT A PLANE? *PERFECTION]UTK: NO. *PERFECTION]UTK: ITS A PIG WITH WINGS. *PERFECTION]UTK: GTFO. *BUGZY IN THE HIZZ-HOUSE DAWG: bla bla bla...keep paddleing maybe you will get there one day. *BUGZY IN THE HIZZ-HOUSE DAWG: cmon perfection we chatted on vent once and even then I told Becca you sounded like a wuhanker. *BUGZY IN THE HIZZ-HOUSE DAWG: keep up the good work *1337Lollie: Did your mommy nueter you when you were little Perfection? ---- Buggy]UTK has joined the conversation. PeeJay]UTK has joined the conversation. *BUGZY IN THE HIZZ-HOUSE DAWG: buggy? *BUGZY IN THE HIZZ-HOUSE DAWG: obvious fail attempt to try to look as pwnage as me. *Buggy]UTK: sorry, but nothing could be more averagely talented than the entirity of RV. sorry you're a part of it, but the clan is the hugest army of average. *Zy-El: Look at the pair on this ! *BUGZY IN THE HIZZ-HOUSE DAWG: lmfao now uve done it buggy, have fun gettin pwned to zy. *Zy-El: Was the line at the food stamp office too long today? *Zy-El: Got some built up aggression? *Zy-El: Mommy and Daddy not show you enough attention as you were growing up? *Zy-El: I just find it ironic that someone from UTK is calling RV average when we so completely humiliated you. *Zy-El: I dont even know who you are, but then again I did take a poop today and we all know thats how you UTK multiply. Do yourself a favor and reply, so I can Rick Roll you again. Buggy]UTK has left the conversation. *BUGZY IN THE HIZZ-HOUSE DAWG: to all UTK noobs in this convo, feelin lucky? ---- *BUGZY IN THE HIZZ-HOUSE DAWG: ima post this on CPFW wiki contests, so everyone may witness RV's pwnage. Kwiksilver's Entry: Louis is a dog and Bindi is an alien cat hairball. *Louis:...and you see, the pie must be mine. *Bindi: But look, you really take the fruitcake! Zee pie shall be mine! You're crazy as a coconut! *Louis: I am not insane, I am perfectly alright. That incident with the golf club this morning didn't happen. *Bindi: Yes it most certainly did. You whacked Mr Quiggles to bits then ate the pieces! I have a right to this pie. *Louis: Mr Quiggles is imaginary! I will now take this pie. *Bindi: Not fair! You must become a hedgehog! *Louis: MUAHAHAHAHA! I GOTZ THA PIE!!! 3.14!!! LOLZ! *Bindi: What was the point of this anyway? This was all just a stupid entry so Kwiksilver could win a competition! Both characters turn to the fourth wall and throw pies at it. CAMERA SLOWLY ZOOMS OUT, FADES. Bugzy's 2nd Entry: Recently, I saw that many people hated hackers for some unknown reason, so I decided to have a bit of fun.. taken from the CPW shoutbox; # 15:21 I AM USING PENGUIN STORM. # 15:21 ... I JUST LOGGED ONTO CLUB PENGUIN WIKI ON PENGUIN STORM # 15:21 Everyone prepare for Bugzy. # 15:21 IM GOING TO USE THE MONEY MAKER NOW TO GET ALL THIS WIKIS MONEY # 15:22 You can't Penguin Storm is only for CP and not wikia. # 15:22 NOW, IM GOING TO EDIT THIS WIKIS APPEARANCE BY USING ITEM IDS # 15:22 This wiki is free. # 15:22 ... facepalms # 15:23 I WILL ALSO BE USING PUFFLE FEEDER, TO FEED MY NONEXISTANT PUFFLES ON THIS WIKI # 15:23 Bugzy, stop. # 15:24 NEVER # 15:24 ... I WILL HACK THIS WIKI TO GIVE ME 1 MILLION DOLLARS # 15:24 OK, stop your imginary ps. # 15:24 WITH THE HELP OF PENGUIN STORM # 15:24 >:( # 15:24 ... Penguin Storm is for Club Penguin, not wikis. # 15:25 I HAVE NOW ASSUMED BUREAUCRACY WITH STORM # 15:25 ... lol zapwire im completely joking around on this # 15:26 ... OR AM I? # 15:26 Yes, but you'llsnort up the other war pigs here. # 15:26 ... LambdaSnaggletooth! # 15:26 NO, IM GOING TO MAKE THIS WIKI HUGE # 15:26 ... NOW IM GOING TO MAKE IT SMALL # 15:26 ... NOW NORMAL SIZED # 15:27 ... THAT WAS FUN, NOW IM GOING TO GET ME A BETA WIKIA HAT # 15:27 You'll off the anti-cheaters. # 15:27 DANG, IT WAS BAIT # 15:27 ... NOW I AM BANNED # 15:28 Haha. # 15:28 HOLD ON, ILL USE PENGUIN STORM TO UNBAN ME # 15:28 Hi # 15:28 No unban unlike Penguin Icee, eh? # 15:28 WOOOO, NOW IM GOING TO CHANGE EVERYONES COLOR AND SIZES ON THIS WIKI # 15:28 Bugzy is doing a Penguin Storm play. # 15:28 Only WPE Pro can unban people: Penguin Storm can't # 15:28 PENGUIN STORM IS ONLY FOR CP, NOT WIKIA # 15:28 I HAVE JUST TURNED ZAPWIRE BLUE, AND BIGBIRD TINY # 15:28 Penguin Ice can. # 15:29 IM GOING CRAZY WITH THE POWER OF PENGUIN STORM # 15:29 HA! I LIEK BLUE! ESPICALLY MUDKIPZ! # 15:29 I THINK ILL USE PENGUIN STORM ON WIKIA STAFF # 15:29 MicroChip is a grammitically incorrect weiner! # 15:30 ... Haha. The joke was funny, now it's not. Stop. # 15:30 What's going on? # 15:30 i cant think of any more anyways lul # 15:30 MicroChip ain't as bad as Sanity though # 15:31 im gonna paste this whole convo on that CPFW contest thingo Weekly Random Special Draw a picture of Mabel getting Uber-PWNed! Note: All pictures must abide by the COC; no swearing, extreme violence, or anything that would get rated PG-13 or higher in a movie. #''SIGN HERE!'' #''SIGN HERE!'' #''SIGN HERE!'' Entry 1 Entry 2 Entry 3 Most Beautiful Penguin Take a pic of the most penguin (with it's permission) you see and post it here! #I foundd this on Karis Iceton. [=)--Lovebirds211--Click for latest hate mail! 20:09, 19 April 2009 (UTC) #''SIGN HERE!'' #''SIGN HERE!'' Image:Girly.jpg Entry 2 Entry 3 PogoPunk's Craziest Quote Think of the craziest quote PogoPunk will say and post it here! #--Zapwire (talk - click me!) 09:51, 20 April 2009 (UTC) #''SIGN HERE!'' #''SIGN HERE!'' Category:Community